Great News Everyone!
by ThaleaiAndMelpomene
Summary: Everything is normal with the P.S 118 gang. Rhonda's bragging, Helga's huffing, and Eugene is crashing into the bike rack at school until Mr. Simmons comes into class with some very 'special' news that shakes things up. What could be that has the gang talking? There is only one way to find out.


It was a day like any other at P.S 118. The sun shined, the bullies bullied, and Eugene did his obligatory early morning crash into the bike rack. Yep, everything was the very definition of normal.

And as everyone knows as soon as those words were utter the was bound to go amiss.

As the school day began to start the students made their way into the red bricked building. Helga stomped her way threw the halls. Phoebe scurried along side her with a clipboard, like the nine year old secretary she was. Harold had already begun to tear into his lunch. Rhonda was gushing about some new designer clothes she had gotten, or some trip she had taken, to Nadine and Sheena. Nadine and Sheena pretended to care about whatever it was she was talking about. They each filed in to their classroom with the rest of there class before the final bell to ring.

When they had all taken there seats the bell alerted them that class had officially begun. Arnold sat in the front row and patiently waited for his teacher. Helga sat two rows behind him for optimal spit wade throwing. Yep, just like any other day for our merry band of fourth graders.

" Hello class!" Mr. Simmons greeted his students with a big wave and a smile as he made his way to the front desk. "I have some very special news to share with you!"

" The cafeteria as put lemon puddin' as part of it's weekly rotation!" Stinky yelled.

" Uh, no Stinky that not it," Mr. Simmons gave the boy a puzzled look. Lemon pudding was already a regular on the menu.

"You finally figured out that calling everything 'special' wears thin pretty fast," Helga remarked.

Simmons' brow narrowed at the girls words, " No Helga that not it either."

" What is the news you were going to say Mr. Simmons?" Arnold piped in, in order to get back on topic.

" I'm glad you asked Arnold," Mr. Simmons smile lit back up. " Class, we are all going to be in a movie!"

The class instantly erupted with talking.

" Boy howdy, a real live movie," said Sid as tugged on his green baseball cap.

" Do you think they'll have a caterer?" asked Harold.

" It is customary to have refreshments provided at something like this Harold," Phoebe explained.

" Garsh, I can't waited to see myself on the big screen," Stinky fantasied.

" Well, actually Stinky it's only going to be a T.V movie," said Mr. Simmons.

Stinky's face fell at the knowledge that he wasn't going to be a big time movie star.

" Don't feel bad Stinky I'm sure we're going to so much fun," Eugene tried to cheer the guy up with a grin and upbeat attitude. " Ow," to bad is upbeat attitude and gestures cause him to hurt his already hurt arm.

" Man, a movie. It must have been at least ten years since the last one," Gerald surmised.

"What are you talking about Gerald? We're still nine years old." Arnold pointed out.

" Yeah, but it feels like ten years," Gerald expressed.

"Wait we had a movie!" Curly yelled from the back at the room.

" You remember the time that big corporation tried to bulldoze the neighborhood?" Arnold asked.

" Yeah."

" That was for the movie," Gerald elaborated.

Curly slowly raised an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses. He looked at the two with wide questioning eye. After a moment of complete silence Curly finally spoke.

" And people think _I'm_ crazy."

" What's this movie going to be about Mr. Simmons?" Sheena asked her teacher.

At that Simmons rubbed his head." Well Sheena, I don't really know. They had really said much about what's it going to be."

Harold raised his head excitedly," Oo, do you think it's going to be the one were to South America and find the..."

"Yeah right, Harold. Like they are going to recycle that old story." Helga huffed.

" I don't know Helga. Many people have shown they're interest in it finally being made." Phoebe rationalize.

" But everybody and their grandma have made 'what if' content to it ever since the guy mentioned it."

" But they don't know what actual would have happened. I for one new that those executives come to there senses and haven't looked at any of them. The public simple adores us." Rhonda squealed.

Helga rolled her eyes at the debutante and rested her head on her hand. " That's great princess, I'm really happy for you."

" I would be down with it. Can you imagine it, the action, the mystery, the.." Gerald said before he was cut off.

" The romance." Rhonda interrupted.

" What romance Rhonda Lloyd?" Helga asked.

"You know putting an end to the whole 'will they won't they' thing."

" Between who?"

"You and Arnold of course," Rhonda said casually as she started to file her nails.

" What do you mean me and Arnold? Like I would ever be caught dead with a football head." Helga huffed there was a slight pinkness to her cheeks as she turned her head in disgust.

" Is that so?" Rhonda chided.

" Yeah it is, Rhonda."

" I beg to differ, they way your always looking at him, the fact that you seem to be always next to him when something bad happens, I would say you have a crush on him. Right, Arnold?" Rhonda said with a mischievous gleam rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat.

Arnold had been looking between the two girls as they bickered, the slight rosiness of his cheeks only deepened when Rhonda asked for his opinion on the subject.

"Well, uh."

"Well?" Rhonda asked impatiently.

" Yeah, well Arnold. Aren't you going to say something?" Helga mocked.

" I don't know, I don't think you hate me at least," Arnold answered.

" What do you mean by that football head?" Helga asked defensively.

"It's just that usually your calling me names and pushing me around other times your helping for some reason and being nice."

" So, what's your point hairboy?" Helga glared.

Arnold frowned at her combative attitude," My point is Helga that you can never seem to make up your mind if we're friends or not, you could try and be more consistent."

" Consistency! Ha, your one to talk, one minute you sound like King Bob from 'Recess' the next it's that guy from 'Halloween Town. How about you pick a voice and stick with it football head!" Helga scoffed as the two glared daggers at each other.

" Okay class settle down. I know you're all very excited but we have to move on with class. We can talk about it when the time comes for now open your math books to page nine," Simmons instructed as he got a hold on his rambunctious classroom. The students did as they were told, although begrudgingly, but they went on with their normal day at P.S 118 one thought flew around their heads.

Wow, a movie.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello you guy, I hope you enjoyed this little oneshot that had popped into my head. I might expand on it when the movie comes out. There is a Hey Arnold movie coming out this year! It's going to be a t.v movie but I'm still looking forward to it. Craig Bartlett is working on it, so that's a positive.**

 **As for the thing about people making their own stories about TJM, I don't see a problem with it. I just kind of wanted to point out that it's a pretty common story I see. The thing about Arnold's voice was a poke at his many voice actors. If can guess the ones I'm referring to I'd like to hear them. Thanks for reading.**

 **T.A.M out.**


End file.
